


Tsundere Nia

by Tessler



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, What Was I Thinking?, What if Nia was a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessler/pseuds/Tessler
Summary: One day, Nia got really bored ever since her Rex had saved the world. Unsure of what else to do, she decides to take inspiration from Mythra's former snobby attitude to...you know what, here's something to tithe you over until I can finish the next chapter to Perception as well as the last chapter to Alrest Shorts.





	Tsundere Nia

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I know, I know. I should be working on Alrest Shorts, or Perception. But I feel motivated to write something on the shorter side. Uh, consider this a peace offering?

Ever since the destruction of the World Tree, Alrest….no, Elysium had never looked so brilliant in Rex’s eyes. So much land born from the very Titans that once encircled the World Tree there was no longer a need to fight over dwindling landmass.  
Well, for now. The Master Driver of the Aegis believed that a time would come where greedier individuals may attempt to start fights, but as long as the Blades existed, history won’t repeat itself.  
Rex couldn’t help but feel inspired to go on another journey of his own, but not with the friends he had made. They had already departed to their homelands.  
So that had left Rex back in Leftheria with the Aegis, who by a miracle of the Architect, had not only returned to him unscathed from her sacrifice to the world; but had split into into two separate entities. No longer Pyra or Mythra, now Pyra and Mythra.  
Not only that, but Nia had chosen to stay with him. One would’ve call Rex greedy for falling in love with three women, but Rex was too nice and caring to reject even one of them, let alone all three of them. Speaking of Nia, the catgirl happened to stroll on by as he sat under a tree.   
Always happy to see her, he waved a friendly hello to the rather salty looking Gormotti. If something was troubling her, he was always ready to help out.  
“Who the bloody hell are you waving it, brat?” The beige haired kitty hissed at him, catching him off guard by an explosive attitude not too different from Mythra. No, this was somehow worse than Mythra, he figured out later that she was always messing with him. Whatever happened to Nia…….this wasn’t her.  
“Uhh, Nia? Is something up?” Rex asked, now confused by her sudden outburst.  
“What’s wrong?” Nia asked with a rhetorical snarl. “What’s wrong; you, Rex, are what’s wrong!”  
“How-”  
“Where do I even begin with you? You can’t seem to get your head out of Pyra or Mythra’s boobs, and pay attention to the real world!” Nia roared. “You constantly mess up, and…..and…..I’m sorry, I can’t do this…!” Nia fell to her knees, emotionally drained from trying to act like a different person.  
Approaching her cautiosly, Rex asked with a pinch of curiosity in his voice “Do I want to know?”  
Pulling the Salvager into a hug, the cat like Gormotti replied “I was envious of that tsundere side we all know Mythra for, and I was trying to replicate it. I hear guys find tsunderes hot.”  
Trying not to laugh, he looked into her bronze eyes with a reassuring “Nia, you’re already perfect the way you are. You don’t need to change to get my attention.”  
Grinning, she replied “Thank you.”  
“By the way, did you start growing your hair out?”  
Having noticed the way her hair had grown longer, Nia replied “Uh, yeah. A certain blonde once told me you were turned on to ponytails.”  
“Hehehe….” Rex laughed nervously.   
Her grin grew larger, as Nia offered “Well, now that that’s settled, what do you say we go swimming?”   
Grinning, Rex replied “I’m ready when you are.” Obviously, she meant more than swimming…...


End file.
